


Weather

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/M, References to Hamlet, Soulmates, TroupeTale, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 2 forfransweek's2021 tumblr challenge!It’s a beautiful, rainy day outside.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans Week Short Stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Weather

Frisk just sat on her porch swing, a sleeping baby boy in her arms, quietly enjoying the light rain that was pattering at her feet. The sudden drop in temperature was unexpected for the early summer morning, tempting her back inside the house to warm her now cold toes. 

She almost gave in to the temptation of her warm, bone-filled bed when a bob of short chestnut hair appeared at her side with a big, fluffy duvet. Her duvet. 

* Altair! she whispered, * It’s only five in the morning. You shouldn’t be here young man, especially with my duvet!

The huge grin that appeared on the young boy’s face as he threw the blanket over her, his baby brother, and himself was unmistakable.

* I woke up and didn’t find you anywhere... I just wanted to make sure Haly stays warm, he grinned, his lips revealing the most innocent shit-eating grin she had yet seen. 

* You’re awfully proud of yourself, leaving your poor father asleep without even a blanket, aren’t you?

The two humans laughed quietly as they imagined the shivering pile of bones. It was so early that Frisk had yet to turn the heater on, and the chill evening air had aired out the house as they had slept. She could only hope that Sans wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. 

A tent was soon crafted from bones so that the two could watch the rain fall without compromising on the small family’s warmth. Time drifted idly by as the 7 year old and his mother whispered back and forth, planning out the day’s activities and finding shapes in the clouds. 

* hmmm... A soft voice rumbled near their makeshift tent as the two humans were gently poked and prodded through the duvet. 

* huh... i was wondering where my family went off to. talk about being left out in the cold. The soft rumbling voice chuckled with mirth as a few boney fingers slid under the duvet, wiggling in the warmth of the tent’s air. 

* Hey Dad! Altair whispered a little too loudly. * Wanna come in?

* halycon’s asleep now?

* Yup! Frisk chirped, * He fell asleep watching the sunrise with me. 

* well... guess i can’t say no to a warm tent...

And with that, the entire Aster family sat together in silence, admiring the cool morning rain.


End file.
